


Синусоида

by noir_sur_blanc



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Teenage Agst, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noir_sur_blanc/pseuds/noir_sur_blanc
Summary: хуман!АУ, в котором Роза преподает математику, Перл учится в матшколе, а дождь - идет.





	Синусоида

**Author's Note:**

> Варнинг: очень вольное обращение с иерархией в хоумворлде, потому что адаптировать точное положение вещей не было смысла и не входило в задачи для текста.  
> Алсо, имя Pearl пусть и довольно редкое, но все же существует, ай гэрэнти, а то сначала хотелось заменить его на Маргарет или что-нибудь аналогичное по значению, просто чтобы звучало как человеческое и имя.

В классной комнате приоткрыто окно, и от этого связно мыслить еще тяжелее. Потому что в школьном дворе цветет все и сразу, и собирается дождь, и в воздухе просто пахнет весной, и все это вместе производит просто одуряющий эффект. Как будто недостаточно того, что сейчас урок математики.  
Мисс Кварц записывает задание на дом, и почерк у нее такой округлый и крупный, такой подходящий ей. Перл смотрит на доску, и ей кажется, что на ней словно распускаются цветы — не то герберы, не то маргаритки, с такими же плавными лепестками, как появляющиеся на доске буквы. С такими же яркими лепестками, как искусственно подкрашенная газировка из автомата в коридоре. Перл чувствует, как будто она сама как бутылка с газировкой, как будто по всему ее телу, словно пузырьки, переливается что-то веселое и делает ее такой легкой, что ей хочется подняться прямо сейчас и танцевать по всему классу. Когда она думает о мисс Кварц, мысли у нее отправляются в свободный полет, скачут по ассоциациям без всякого контроля. Чтобы сосредоточиться и записать задание приходится сделать усилие над собой. А стоит чуть сфокусироваться на этой мысли, и пузырьки уже рвутся наружу через приоткрывшиеся в улыбке губы. Засмеяться сейчас будет очень неловко, и от неуместности ей становится еще веселее.  
Она выходит из класса последней и успевает заметить, как мисс Кварц забирает со стола букет. Розовые розы — что может быть банальнее — в прозрачной обертке, однако мисс Кварц держит цветы осторожно и смотрит на них так, как будто очень рада им. И Перл чувствует, как пузырьки внутри превращаются в ртуть, мысли перестают бегать, а руки и ноги наливаются тяжестью — ей хотелось бы, чтобы мисс Кварц так улыбалась ее подарку.

В раздевалке Перл задерживается, потому что опять не может перестать улыбаться, и улыбку приходится прятать за дверцей шкафчика. В голове у нее крутится тысяча сценариев, в которых она дарит мисс Кварц действительно достойный ее букет, и конечно, не розы. Все дарят ей розы, удивительно, что ей не надоедает. Если бы Перл звали Розой, ей бы точно не хотелось получать в подарок розы. Но мисс Кварц не волнуют банальности, и на самом деле это качество в ней кажется Перл привлекательным — потому что сама она так не может.

Еще мисс Кварц может в каждом увидеть что-то хорошее. И ничего не задевает ее больше, чем когда при ней кто-нибудь отказывается относиться к людям так же. Именно поэтому она организовала свою собственную школу для детей, желавших углубленно изучать математику. В той школе, которая была ее прошлым местом работы, ее никогда не устраивал подход к ученикам — те, кто хоть немного не соответствовал нормативам, кто не дотягивал, объявлялись негодными. А мисс Даймонд, директрисе той школы, совершенно не нравился подход мисс Кварц.  
Административная война затянулась на целый год. Для уроков мисс Кварц назначали самые неудобные классы. Ее грузили отчётностью и не давали вести собственный кружок по олимпиадной математике, мотивируя это тем, что у нее отсутствует опыт ведения внеклассных занятий. Одного из занявших ее сторону учителей уволили, воспользовавшись неоднозначностью в уставе школы.  
И когда в конце года мисс Кварц вначале объявила, что уходит, никто не был удивлен. Почти весь преподавательский состав вздохнул с облегчением, конфликт был выматывающим для всех. Но для небольшой части учеников, которые не могли, не встраивались, не соответствовали математической спецшколе мисс Даймонд, это была ужасная новость, худшая новость в мире. И на каникулы Перл возвращалась как в тумане — она не могла представить, как заново пойдет в школу на следующий год. Она снова жалела, что не сделала хотя бы пару ошибок во вступительных тестах в школу мисс Даймонд. Раньше она жалела, потому что у нее совсем не получалось успевать по геометрии так же, как по алгебре — ее всегда подводило пространственное мышление. Теперь она жалела, что последний год геометрию вела у них мисс Кварц. Если бы все шло как раньше, возможно, ей было бы грустно только оттого, что она недостаточно хороший математик.  
А за неделю до конца каникул к ней в детдом приехала мисс Кварц и рассказала, что за лето она и еще несколько ушедших вместе с ней учителей смогли найти финансирование и подходящее здание и теперь подбирали новый педагогический состав и набирали учеников. И она приехала за Перл лично, чтобы не возникло сложностей с бумагами, ведь у других детей были родители, которые могли бы за этим проследить, а Перл, если она, конечно, согласна, тут понадобилась бы помощь.  
Перл до сих пор помнит этот момент до мелочей. Мисс Кварц входит в общую комнату, и Перл сначала не может поверить, что это она, поэтому просто смотрит сквозь нее, пока наконец не начинает слышать, что та просит ее выйти — поговорить. Сам ее голос кажется теплым, и ее руки, когда Перл случайно прикасается к ним в тесном коридоре, тоже тёплые, и на мисс Кварц совершенно обычное, почти домашнее простое платье. Она, однако, не помнит, какие именно слова они говорили — только насколько сбивчиво она отвечала на вопросы мисс Кварц.

С нового учебного года Перл записывается в кружок фехтования. В школе мисс Даймонд почти все кружки были математическими, там не поощрялась трата времени на отвлекающие вещи, однако здесь даже ученикам позволено организовывать собственные клубы. Позже Видалия — подруга Аметист, ее новой одноклассницы, пытается затащить ее в кружок рисования, но она отказывается. Перл ловит себя на желании что-то зарисовать, только когда любуется руками мисс Кварц — такое и правда стоило бы сохранить для потомков.

Как только Перл поднимается из раздевалки, она понимает, что стоило поспешить, а веселое настроение опять рассеивается. На улице ливень, и на такое ее тонкая ветровка совсем не рассчитана. Перл останавливается у выхода, понимая, что скорее всего переждать дождь не сможет, если задержится — опоздает на автобус. И когда она почти решается выйти, смирившись с тем, что неизбежно промокнет, в холл спускается мисс Кварц.  
— Ты без зонта? — спрашивает она еще издалека, и Перл кивает. Мисс Кварц подходит к выходу и открывает перед ней дверь. — Тогда пойдем под одним.  
Это оказывается чуть сложнее, чем думала Перл. Сначала она старается просто идти рядом, но мисс Кварц настаивает, чтобы она взяла ее под руку — иначе они не поместятся под зонтом, и Перл промокнет. У мисс Кварц мягкая рука, а рукав ее плаща чуть шуршит об ткань ветровки. Перл в голову лезут формулы для расчета площади соприкосновения. Всей левой стороной тела она чувствует, как раскачивается мисс Кварц при ходьбе — наверное, можно было бы нарисовать график, который выглядел бы как волна.  
— Надо идти в ногу, — мягко говорит мисс Кварц. Перл никогда раньше не ходила под одним зонтом и сейчас чувствует, что мисс Кварц подстраивается под ее походку и шагать становится гораздо удобнее. Перл понимает, что она и сама раскачивается при ходьбе, и график выглядел бы как две волны, точно, вспоминает Перл, сначала как функции синуса и косинуса на одном графике, а потом график шагов мисс Кварц изменился, — и Перл понятия не имеет, какой формулой описать такое изменение, есть ли вообще в математике такая формула — и в итоге функции стали почти совпадающими, и стало удобно идти. Все эти ассоциации возникают в голове так легко и естественно, что Перл кажется — прямо сейчас она могла бы решить сходу любую олимпиадную задачу для выпускного класса, потому что мысли, несмотря на волнение, несмотря на то, что сердце у Перл колотится, легкие и ясные.  
Пока Перл подбирает математическую аналогию, они как раз выходят из дверей школы. Она одними глазами сначала оглядывается на мисс Кварц. Та немного улыбается и смотрит вперед, и в левой руке у нее не поместившийся под зонт из-за Перл букет в прозрачной обертке.  
— Красивые цветы, — теперь Перл оборачивается, пытаясь установить зрительный контакт. Дождь настолько плотный, что за такой стеной, наверное, их разговор не услышать уже в радиусе нескольких шагов.  
— С утра прямо перед уроками подарили. Некуда было деть, пришлось везти с собой, — мисс Кварц в ответ будто мягко ловит ее взгляд своим: она смотрит прямо на Перл, но не пристально, от ее взгляда не становится неловко.  
— Зато он весь день вас радовал.  
Перл почти придумывает, как с этой фразы перейти на другую тему, и может, рассказать мисс Кварц что-то, что ее заинтересует, но чувствует, как ее руку плавно отпускают — через калитку в школьном заборе проблематично проходить вдвоем.  
— Мне до остановки, — на всякий случай говорит Перл. — Я добегу, если вам не по пути, там недолго.  
— Зачем, — мягко отвечает мисс Кварц, — мы тебя подвезем.  
Перл замечает сначала, что от «мы» сердце, все еще бьющееся слишком часто, проваливается куда-то к солнечному сплетению, а потом, что в трех шагах от них припаркована машина какой-то совершенно дикой, вышедшей из моды марки. И открыта дверь водителя, и из машины выглядывает жених мисс Кварц — Перл в курсе, кто он, конечно в курсе, да что там, вся школа же в курсе, и Перл догадывается, еще до того, как мисс Кварц вслух благодарит его, что это он подарил букет — конечно, кто же еще, почему Перл не поняла раньше.  
Вся школа в курсе, что скоро свадьба, вся школа догадывается, что скоро мисс Кварц наверняка уйдет в декрет, потому что она именно тот человек, которого ожидаешь увидеть с детьми и потому что она сама часто шутит, что ей в случае чего есть, на кого оставить школу. Перл старается об этом просто не думать.  
Она забирается в машину на заднее сиденье, потому что ее «да что вы, не обязательно, автобус сейчас как раз придет, я и так доеду» ничего не меняет — отказаться от помощи мисс Кварц вежливо в такой ситуации непросто. Пусть даже Перл действительно предпочла бы добраться в этот раз на автобусе, а не слушать эти такие бытовые разговоры о том, что у мистера Юниверс скоро концертный тур (Перл старается вежливо поздравить его, потому что да, столько городов, здорово, конечно здорово), о том, что когда они довезут Перл, то им по пути нужно будет еще заехать в супермаркет (в холодильнике пусто, хоть сейчас его размораживай) и о том, в какую вазу поставить промокший букет (определенно в ту, которая стоит на верхней полке серванта, помнишь, Грег, ту, которую Анна приняла за графин).  
Перл понятия не имеет, кто такая Анна, но на всякий случай улыбается, пока мистер Юниверс и мисс Кварц смеются над какой-то внутренней шуткой про Анну и других гостей. Ей очень хочется тоже вспомнить сейчас что-нибудь, что понятно только им с мисс Кварц или хотя бы ей, Гарнет, Аметист и мисс Кварц, но понимает, что тут ей крыть нечем. Самое близкое, что она может вспомнить — это тот самый день, когда Роза приехала за ней и за ее документами. По сравнению с общими историями про стеклянные вазы и весёлые случаи на концертах, это, конечно, совсем ничего.  
Мозг со скрипом выкидывает совсем банальные математические аналогии про касательные к окружности и просто пересекающиеся прямые, которые встречаются только в одной точке, и Перл с тоской думает, что эта точка для них с мисс Кварц давно пройдена, если когда-нибудь вообще была. А теперь ей только остается надеяться, что та точка, где сейчас — нижняя в волне синусоиды, а лучше — в параболе, но парабола — это совсем нереалистично.  
А вот синусоида — подойдет.


End file.
